The presence of communications systems and networks within our working and social environments continues to increase as more and more communications and network-based applications are developed that rely upon networks to implement their functionality. State-of-the-art communications systems and networks can therefore be leveraged to provide a foundation for the construction and implementation of any number of functions and applications. In some instances, the setup and maintenance of these communications networks can involve the need to identify the positions of equipment in the system, for example, for mapping and troubleshooting purposes. Additionally, during setup of some communications networks, the position of the nodes can be useful for configuring the nodes for operation within the system or network.